There is Always Hope
by MangaJuggalette
Summary: A short yaoi fic using the pairing of 5x13 (never thought I would do one of those...)..: Wufei muses over whether he is really in love....


There is Always Hope  
  
He breathed in deeply. The clock was ticking in the invisible night, a silent warning of   
passing life, reminding him of how fast it all went by. He stared into the void that was   
the early hours of morn in an open windowed, closed curtains bedroom. The breeze   
floating in through the purposeful gap in the glass caused him to shiver slightly, his   
skin seeming to tighten over his bones, like a safety blanket. He rolled over slightly so   
he was now next to the sleeping body who lay besides him.. Instinctively, his resting   
lover threw an arm over him, pulling him closer, protecting him from the lonely night   
air. 'Lonely…..' he whispered in his head. He inhaled, trying to create a silent sigh,   
succeeding only in absorbing some of the emotion that lay dormant, but thick in the   
room. He could smell the deeply intoxicating scent of the man laying next to him. It   
was quite beautiful, but quite sickening in its sweetness, making him want to ravage   
this creature and see if he remained as sweet, to see if he would turn on him instead, a   
foul stench of anger, or the bittersweet taste of submission. He shook his head,   
nestling closer to the warm body next to him, relieving momentarily the coldness that   
caused him to shiver, but he wasn't soothed. Held tight in his lovers arms, Wufei   
mused over his current feeling.  
'Why am I so lonely? It doesn't make sense. I am here, right now, lying with the one I   
love..' he cut himself off '…or am I? Do I love him? Do I really care this much about   
him?' he squeezed his eyes closed, experimenting in his thoughts. Images of Treize   
seemed to immediately float in front of his eyes. 'Yes, I do love him…' he sighed   
inwardly again. 'But not in the way I wish to. Love is not necessarily an emotion that   
can be put into cliché categories of romance, candle light, poetic quotations and sweet   
embraces. Love is everything you can't imagine. It burns you from the inside with its   
righteous beauty, the flames of passion making you feel your heart has been ignited   
with lighting fuel, trying to tear you apart, burn you down and leave you as nothing   
but ashes in its awe creating path. My love is one of pure passion, a passion that   
threatens to drive me over the edge some day. It begs for me to carve my name into   
his chest, force him to clasp his hand to the bloodied canvas and let the blood from his   
wounds flow like small rivers through the crevices in his fingers, just so I can hold his   
hand and let my tongue taste his flesh and make him fell better despite the pain; my   
primal urges wanting me to claim him as nothing but my own toy. But the truth is I   
am his toy…..   
'Is this bad? Hardly. It's not the fact that I am a mere play thing in his eyes, but the   
fact I am his play thing. It would mean nothing to me to be used by him if it wasn't   
for the knowledge that he makes me feel used for both of us.  
'Passion is our loves bond, our embrace is a mere afterthought. Is this why I am   
lonely….? And if so, is it his fault, or do I bring it on my self?'  
Wufei glanced sideways at where Treize lay next to him, for once looking untroubled   
as he slept. Wufei placed his hand to run through Treize's hair, before leaning   
forward and leaving a soft, warm kiss on his forehead.   
'Did he smile…..?' Wufei thought in confusion, staring at the expressionless lines that   
formed lips on Treize's face. He shook his head as he started to pull on clothing,   
leaving now, before he would have to say goodbye in words. 'Is it love if it hurts…?'   
he asked once more, a million questions hanging in the air, still waiting to be   
answered. They would meet again soon, he knew they would…. But he couldn't face   
seeing his face fall as he left.  
Treize awoke just in time to see Wufei's slim frame disappear out the window. He   
sighed slightly, wondering if this relationship was meant to be. He pulled himself up,   
feeling hurt that he left before he woke. Something caught his eye; Treize glanced   
sideways, to find a rose, blood red in its hue, an ornate crimson stain against the   
white satin of the pillow laying where Wufei's head would have rested earlier. A   
smile played on his lips.  
"There is hope for love that can be portrayed better without words…" he spoke out   
loud, as a small ray of sun filtered through the windows half open frame.  
Wufei looked up one last time, back into the window where he knew his love would   
now be sitting awake.  
"There is always hope…"  



End file.
